Site Seeing
Sarak's Tower, the guard's side of the twin towers! From the top of the tower you get the BEST sunset view in all of TUnaria! Jaeger's Mansion in Twisted Tower zone looks neat. It's a creepy haunted house in there! like that island in the rain chain in PoS with the Aviaks. When you get on one of the towers and look around. Maybe its just PoS in general, floating islands are cool. Bogman village is the floating tower. I have always like the elemental things at the top of the towers in the elemental zone. I always like looking up on the endless tower or going to the top and looking down. Hm lets see the place i really liked is the fairy town that you get ported to for the level 47 quest - (i remember cuz its the quest i first got ghilan at) Seeing the giant skull/face at Brokenskull Rock is still very cool. -UrsusNight The mountian top fort of Deiren's Hold. I can see out over all of Halas and well no one ever comes up there these days. I got attached to Highpass's highest tower early on. There's windows up there that if you put your char on first person view you can see out of them. Also, I will sometimes find the town chapel and park there for a while at the alter. Elemental Caverns by Teth pretty cool. Being a Barbarian at heart I've always loved the view over Halas from atop the dam. It's to bad you can't swim under it anymore :( SiteName: Mt. Hatespike on the top of the mountain (not to far up tho) has one of the best veiws. You can see all around and if a thunderstorm hits its awesome to watch. I found it exploring w/ my Druid at lv 13 when i got lost LOL :-) I also would have to say... ANY area off an ocean shore (highest point ya can find)and the highest safe spots off the vastly deep have awesome veiws. :-) ~Kitarawolf~ Sarak's Tower, the guard's side of the twin towers! From the top of the tower you get the BEST sunset view in all of TUnaria! Jaeger's Mansion in Twisted Tower zone looks neat. It's a creepy haunted house in there! like that island in the rain chain in PoS with the Aviaks. When you get on one of the towers and look around. Maybe its just PoS in general, floating islands are cool. I have always like the elemental things at the top of the towers in the elemental zone. I always like looking up on the endless tower or going to the top and looking down. 　 Ankexfen Place - Not sure of zone. But if you stand outside, on top of the entrance and look out over the land...its just beautiful. My son found this and showed it to me, because it looked exactly like a place we use to go camping at, called the lookout. SiteName: Dawn Maiden Spawn area Go to Freeport, dock to Arcadin, and run south to the mountain. Go around it (South East) until you can go straight south. Go south, and run as close to the mountain as you can. Eventually you'll get to an opening that you can walk through. Follow this, takeing the LEFT path (ignore the path on the right.) Keep going until you reach another fork in the paths. One will continue forward to a dead end, while the other one will curve to the right. Follow the one on the right until you reach an area with a lake and an island on it. You cant miss it, so unless you hit a dead end, don't stop following that path. The Dawn Maiden is spawned here, along with many other undead mobs and some cool looking genie things that i've only ever seen on PoS. I don't think any of them see through invis, or atleast the genies and the Dawn Maiden shouldn't. But they DO aggro to pets, so unsummon them. As long as you're invised you should be okay, so you can either go to the island and che! ck out the mobs or stand on the shore and look at what I call a reverse oasis. - Solarene SiteName: Trails End the pass through the mountains s sw of trails end on the way to dsjinns....once u get to the crest climb either of the two mountains next to you. Great view :) when you follow the road from Darvor Manor towards Gnolls theres a big hill on the left side not far past the guard tower with a green golem at the top but they have the best thunder storms there. i love the whole purple lightning thing :)